Thanos
Thanos is a god who founded the Ultimate Platinum Overlord Invasion Organization and is the first member chronologically (Duh). Because he is a god, he is an obvious undefeatable. His powers are worse than Googolplex, This is Bob, and The Chosen One combined. Thanos is also the yin to NaN's yang, both create and destroy, however Thanos more likely destroys while the latter creates more likely. He has the ability to erase half of the universe at the snap of his fingers after he had all six Infinity Stones: * The Red Reality Stone (Which was gained from being stabbed by Bellossom, but coming back via dubious methods) ** It allows him to show others what places used to look like. ** It was hidden underneath North UnAmerica. * The Orange Soul Stone (Which was gained from sacrificing Bellossom at a temple in Africa) ** It allows him to have easy flashbacks and communicate with the dead. ** It was hidden underneath Africa, though it ascended to him after Thanos sacrificed Bellossom. * The Yellow Mind Stone (Which was gained from pulling said hidden Infinity Stone out of Gallade's brain) ** It allows him to read others' minds easily. ** It was hidden underneath Pac-Land, which was placed in Gallade's brain. * The Green Time Stone (Which was done by killing off the Space Marine Soldier) ** It allows him to travel through time. ** It was hidden underneath Asia, the Space Marine Soldier stole it from Shinzo Abe. * The Blue Space Stone (Which was done by stealing it from Mr. Krabs) ** It allows him to teleport. ** It was hidden underneath South UnAmerica, Mr. Krabs sought after it and have it locked shut in his vault in his Anchor-shaped house. * The Purple Power Stone (Which was done by stealing it from Optimus Prime). ** It allows him to torture his enemies very easily. ** It was hidden underneath Europe, Optimus Prime found it in the ground after he found it lying in Europe, later putting it in his vault locked safe and secure in his vault in the Autobot Shuttle, which later got burnt after stealing the Purple Power Stone by wrecking the vault, which he then used to burn the Shuttle and threw Optimus Prime out. Speaking of Bellossom, he adopted her and Vileplume. The latter already seeks revenge on Thanos for killing off her own sister. Thanos was also insulted by Deadpool, but didn't even care nonetheless. Although he is allies with Googolplex, This is Bob, The Chosen One, and Grand Dad, he doesn't believe in Satanism despite not hating Bob Saget. Although he already has Gamzee Makara and Eridan Ampora on his side, he wishes to kill the rest of the Zodiac Trolls of Homestuck; especially Karkat Vantas. Despite reviving Starscream, Thanos noted that Galvatron doesn't even care, however the latter did notice that they're both purple in color. Thanos also rampages on 4chan 24/7. His actions on 4chan are way worse than how This is Bob's were. He sends death threats to other beings using said site; especially the remaining Homestuck Trolls. Via the Green Time stone, he was able to undo the effects of Pearl Krabs, Randall Boggs, Postman Pat, Fireman Sam, Vagineer, and Snowball of being molded onto a couch, thus them being bought back to life. Thanos never even stared into Hyper Weegee, ironically. Thanos later joined forces with Galvatron and discussed about uniting their organizations into one, and while the latter agreed on that on making the Quintessential Elemental Emperor Invasion Organization, the members were split into subgroups of five representing the Chinese Elements (Wood, Fire, Earth, Metal, and Water) that had six members each per subgroup. Thanos is the first member to join the Quintessential Elemental Emperor Invasion Organization in general chronologically since he is the founder and is the first member and leader in the Wood Group. List of victims (Chronologically) # Garchomp (Choked) # Bumblebee (Burnt) # Optimus Prime (Stabbed) # Bellossom (Sacrificed) # Gallade (Pulled his brain out) # Terezi Pyrope (Trapped) # Kanaya Maryam (Tangled) # Karkat Vantas (Pummeled) # AkaRed (Frosted) List of revivals (Chronologically) # Pearl Krabs # Randall Boggs # Postman Pat # Fireman Sam # Vagineer # Snowball Category:Guys Category:Villains Category:Threats Category:Jerks Category:Losers Category:Monsters Category:Giants Category:Titans Category:Complete Monsters Category:Maniacs Category:Complete Maniacs Category:Meme-related stuff Category:Memes Category:Freaks Category:Conquerors Category:Complete Freaks Category:Dangerous Category:Dangerous People Category:Gods Category:Undefeatable Category:Evil Category:Overpowered Guys Category:Pages that will kill you if you read them Category:Respawnable Guys Category:Deadly Category:Legends Category:Powerful Category:Demons Category:Idiots Category:Guys on 4chan Category:Ugly People Category:Ugly Category:Hobos Category:Haters Category:Nightmares Category:Elementals Category:Brutes Category:Bosses Category:Trolls Category:Guys that will make you wanna pee Category:Mentally insane guys Category:SUPER deadly Category:Brutal Losers Category:Genocidal Category:Characters Category:The Game Category:Astrologists Category:Pages that are in alot of Categorys Category:Pages with too many freaking categorys Category:Ultimate Platinum Overlord Invasion Organization members Category:Time Travelers Category:Quintessential Elemental Emperor Invasion Organization members